New arrivale
by the-hunger-games-vampire
Summary: what happens when rose finds a cute little baby on a shopping trip and gets to keep her? well there will be surprises and baby cuteness along with Rose and Dimitri fluff and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's go rose! We are going shopping!" I jumped out of bed at the mention of shopping. Today our little group of people would be going to the mall. As we all boarded the van me and Lissa grab the back seats so we could talk about all the stuff we need to buy.

"So we need to get our dresses and shoes and accessories. Not to mention makeup." our shopping day went by fast and before we knew it we only had about two hours of shopping left.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Can't you hold it?" I asked Lissa.

"I've been holding it for two hours."

"Fine. Ill takes her," I said to everyone.

I and she walked into the huge public bathroom. As she did her business I went and scouted the bathroom. As I went by, each stall was empty. I came upon the last stall. I was in the small cubicle that no one uses and inside the last stall was a blanket. Something was moving so I grabbed my stake. I moved closer to my target and as I was about to pull away the blanket, it gave out a cry. I let my guard down a little and took one last step closer.

"Rose, what are you doing," Lissa asked. She came beside me and looked at the little pink bundle in front of us.

"Aw she so cute," she cooed as I picked up the small child in front of me. She melted into my arms and gave me a small yawn, making her lips into a small 'o'. She was cute. She had a dark shade of brown for hair and blue eyes. She had a few cuts on her face but other than that looked like a normal healthy baby. Lissa went over and held the baby's hand and then the child's cuts were gone. The baby was looking at me and Lissa and then began to squirm. I put her over my shoulder and started walking out of the bathroom with Lissa right on my heals. As we emerged from the bathroom, we found that our paassie had migrated to the bathroom door. They all looked at me with wide eyes once they saw what I was holding.

"Rose, why are you holding a baby?" Dimitri asked.

"I found her. She was alone and abandoned."

"And?"

"Can I please keep her? Please Dimitri? I promise I will take care of her."

"Rose..." he said with a shake of his head.

"Come on comrade. I want to keep her. I love little kids and I also don't want to leave her alone here. Who knows what will happen to her."

"If I let you keep her you must take good care of her. She will be your responsibility. But you will still need to train and study for your trials and finals."

"Thank you. Thank you thank you," I cheered to Dimitri.

"Is that okay with you, Alberta?" Dimitri asked.

"Its fine by me but she must take care of the baby or we will find someone else who wants her."

"Yay. I'm an aunty," Lissa cheered.

"Girls, lets go. You will need to go and get some supplies for her and we don't have much time before we will need to go find the group of boys so we can leave," as soon as Alberta said those words Lissa and I were running for babies r us. Dimitri and Alberta caught up quickly and we all walked into the store together. We made our way through the store quickly. We bought her lots of cloths and toys and all the other necessities. We both decided that I would only get a small crib for now and that I would have the actual furniture sent to the house at court that Lissa and I will be staying at. As we finished shopping, Alberta said that she would set up the car seat for the baby while the rest of us went to go find the others. It didn't take long since the first store we looked in was GameStop and sure enough Eddie, Christian, and Adrian are all there playing video games. There guardians were fanned out through the store. As we walked in all eyes went on us. All the guys' eyes widened and then they all came over to us.

"Wow rose; I didn't even know you were pregnant. Who's the father?"

"Shut up fire boy or you will be sorry you messed with me," I said with a glare.

"Oh i'm so scared." he mocked. Lissa hit him over the head.

"Leave my little niece and rose alone," she said. Dimitri just glared at him. He looked scary as hell and you know that coming from me, that say something. As we walked to the car I explained what had happened and they all looked at me in awe.

"Okay. Why is everybody staring at me like that?"

"The badass rose has a nice side?" Christian asked.

"We are so use to you being the intimidating, obnoxious that none of us thought that you would drop all that for a baby." Eddie commented.

"I'm hurt that you think that way," I said as I put my little girl in the car seat. I sat down next to her and Dimitri sat on her other side. Everyone else picked their seats and sat down.

"What are you going to name her?" Adrian asked.

"I was thinking of the name Mikayla."

"I love it," Lissa said. There were echoes of her opinions which made me smile. Dimitri and I played with little Mikayla until we got back to the academy.

"Belikov, escort rose to the infirmary so the baby can get checked out. I will have someone bring the bags of stuff to rose's dorm." As we walked to the infirmary a small though passed my mind.

"Uh oh." I gave me a curious look.

"I never picked up my room."

"So?" he asked.

"So that means it looks the same way it did when you left. That means there are condoms on the floor, our clothes, the beds an are laid out everywhere mess and everything else." he said something in Russian that I knew was not good by the sounds of it.

"Well... There is nothing we can do about it now." I said as we walked through the doors of our destination. As we approached the desk Dr. Olendzki came out and gave us both one look.

"What happened?" she asked in an exasperated voice. I told her what happened while she checked out Mikayla. I looked at her when she moved away from Mikayla. She had a surprised expression on her face.

"Well she seems like a very healthy little girl. She is about six months old but there was something that is surprising."

"What?" I asked nervously.

"This baby in not human. She is a dhampir."

"What?"

**Well this is my new story and I hope you liked it. Please review cuz i love reading them and I hope to update soon**

**Xoxo**

**bella**


	2. trouble

"Yes she is a dhampir and from the looks of it a strong one too." I looked down at the small little baby and smiled. She was so cute.

"Um... Thanks for checking her out."

"Any time rose," Dr. O said as Dimitri picked up baby Mikayla. Dimitri and I walked out of the infirmary and started to walk to my dorm. The walk was silent so I looked at Dimitri and saw Mikayla pulling his hair with one hand and playing with his face with the other. I smiled.

"Having fun, Comrade?"

"Oh yes so much fun," he said sarcastically. Once we made it to my room I opened the door to find Alberta and Stan. Oh shit…

"Um hi?" I said

"Rose, what happened in here?" Alberta asked.

"Um... I was just having some fun…"

"With who, may I ask?" she asked. This is not good.

"Umm..."

"Well, Rosemarie?" she demanded

"I don't have to tell you who?" I said questioningly. I mean it's not like she could force me to tell her…

"It hasn't even been one day, and I already have a good reason for not letting you keep her," Alberta said gesturing too little Mikayla in Dimitri's arms.

"Please don't Alberta! I promise to clean it up and it will never happen again. Please?"

"One more chance, Rose, but if you screw up then, you wont get another chance. Do you hear me? Loud and clear?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're lucky I'm not going hard on you, boy and girl interaction is against the rules, which could mean suspension."

"I understand."

"Good. Now we are going to leave this room and pretend that we saw nothing," she said with a grin as she left the room.

_Note to self: never leave room a mess especially after sex… _

Once the door shut, I turned toward Dimitri and took Mikayla into my arms. She looked really sleepy so I decided to put her on my bed to sleep until we set up the stuff for her. I put her on the bed and surrounded her with pillows so she wouldn't be able to move around much. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Dimitri was watching me take care of Mikayla and just had a smile on his face. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist as he pulled me close against him. His head was nuzzled in my hair.

"I love you Roza. You and Mikayla both. Always will no matter what."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry about the mess," he said. I pulled my head away from his chest to look at his face; his cheeks had a small tint of pink in them…awh he's blushing! I reached up and stroked his cheek with my hand, and in turn, he leaned into my touch.

"Its fine, babe. It could have been worse. Imp just glad that we didn't get in much trouble."

"Me too…we should probably get picking up if we ever want to sleep tonight," he said pulling me tighter against him.

"Well I can't really do much with you holding me so close and not letting go."

"Maybe I don't want to let go."

"Well maybe I don't want you to let go."

"I wouldn't mind holding onto you for forever," he murmured into my ear.

"I would love being in your arms for a life time." He gently kissed the top of my head.

"Well you have me for forever so don't worry. I'm always here for you. I will never leave you my Roza."

We held onto each other for a few more moments then let go to pick up the hazardous for that was upon us. After the room was cleaned, both Dimitri and I decided that we would only set up the furniture that we needed. The rest was going to be shipped to court for when we go the in a week or so. We ended up only setting up a crib tonight. We were both to exhaust to do anything else. After two hours of cleaning and setting up we both collapsed on my bed. One on either side of Mikayla. She was so cute when she slept. She had one of her hands in her mouth that was so cute. I lightly brushed her hair with my fingers as Dimitri watched. He was staring at me in awe.

"What's with the look?" I asked after a while of him staring at me.

"Nothing. You're just so sensitive and caring around her. Even when she is asleep. Its nice and I like it.

"Oh," that was the best thing I could say to what he had said.

"Do you want to know what else I like?" he asked me.

"What?"

"I like you..." he whispered.

"I like you too." I said and cuddled him with our little baby in the middle.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, my love?"

"This is almost a perfect moment, did you know that?"

"Almost? I was thinking it was the perfect moment. What could make this better?" he asked me quizzically.

"This," I said as I lightly kissed his lips.

**Well I finally got the second chapter up (: yay! Well I hope my readers are still here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been having writers block on everything I write and I think im getting back my amazing skills (jk they aren't amazing…I only wish they were. Anyhoo im back and will try to update faster but I really don't know. I have midterms soon and so I have to study and stuff so idk when my next update will be but hopefully soon. I would love if you could check out my other VA story called forbidden love…its an ok story...ppl kept asking why Dimitri and rose needed condoms, well I the thing was that I was gonna put for just the hell of it and then I though of an excuse that they used them to prevent STDS? Well it turns out that condoms don't prevent any stds so w.e. it is just in there for fun so just leave it…lol REVIEW CUZ THEY HELP AND I WANT IDEAS FROM YOU GUYS!**


	3. Mornings aren't my thing

**Alright so I know I haven't updated in a while but I am trying to catch up on all my stories so go check out my other vampire diaries stories and I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review **

**RPOV**

I woke up at 5am to Mikayla crying.

"Dimitriii," I groaned as I tried to turn on the bed side light. Dimitri got up from the bed and took Mikayla out of her crib and sat back down on the bed. He was trying to sooth her and get her to stop crying. After a few minutes she began to settle down. Dimitri continued to hold her and it really was a sight to be seen. He is so good with her.

"You are amazing, do you know that?" I asked him. He looked up giving me a smile. "Oh I know." I looked down at little Mikayla and smiled. She was pulling at Dimitri's shirt and smiling. I took her hand in mine and then felt Dimitri's cover mine.

"Do you think it's too early to feed her?" I asked Dimitri. "No, she should be pretty hungry by now. You can go get some of the baby food that we got yesterday." I got up and went over to the desk where we put the baby food and I started to look at the flavors.

"These look disgusting," I said with a disgusted look. "It can't be that bad." Dimitri replied.

"Really? Alright you can choose. There is a turkey dinner, spaghetti and meatball, pears, mixed vegetables, bananas, or pears."

"I would go with the bananas. The rest don't really sound like breakfast food." I picked up a jar of the banana baby food and opened the package of baby spoons and pulled one out. I went back to the bed. I opened up the jar and mixed the baby food around with the spoon. This stuff still did not look appetizing at all. I took a spoon full of the bananas and held it up to Mikayla's mouth and she looked at it quizzically.

"Come on, you know you want it," I said. She leaned forward and pushed it away and it splattered all over Dimitri's shirt. I started to laugh hysterically due to the expression on his face. He looked at me with a serious face but that broke when we both heard Mikayla start laughing.

"Aw her laugh is so cute," I cooed. I took another spoonful of the baby food and tried to give it to her again but she wouldn't eat it. "Please will you eat it," I begged.

"You know she probably doesn't understand a word you are saying, Roza." I frowned and then thought of an idea.

"Mikayla, if you want, Dimitri will try it first," I say with a grin. He looks at me with a look of shock. "I am not eating that baby goop." He said. I looked up at him. "Please Dimitri!" I held up the spoon of baby food to Dimitri's mouth and he squinted and opened his mouth.

"This stuff isn't that bad," he replied. I took more baby food and held it up to Mikayla. She looked at it for a minute and then opened up her mouth. I put it in her mouth and she closed it as I pulled out the spoon.

"It looks like she likes it," I replied. I kept feeding her the food until she didn't want it anymore. After she was done eating, we all tried to go back to bed. I placed Mikayla back in her crib and the cuddled up next to Dimitri in my bed.

"Do you hate wearing shirts, Comrade?" I said as I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I'm not very fond of shirts with baby food all over it. Even if it is bananas." He said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek while pulling me closer.

….

BAM BAM BAM

Can I not get any sleep! "What do you want?!" I screamed at the person pounding on my door. The door opened and in came Lissa with Christian in tow.

"Go away," I scream pulling a pillow over my head.

"Nope, I am here to see my niece." Lissa said going over to the crib and picking up Mikayla. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. "Is it really necessary to do this at 10 am on a Sunday?" I asked.

"Yes it is! Besides we have to meet Eddie and Adrian in the café in a few minutes anyways so get up!" Lissa screamed. I rolled over and kissed Dimitri. "Let's go Comrade. Time to get up." His eyes started to flutter open and he gave me a smile. "Good Morning." I gave him another kiss and got out of bed to go get dressed. When I came outside of my bathroom dressed for the day, I found Dimitri gone and Lissa and Christian playing with Mikayla on the bed.

"Dimitri went to go change for the day; He said he would meet us down at the café." Lissa said before I could even ask. I went over to the bed and pulled Mikayla into my arms.

"Hey Liss, did you want to go get an outfit for her to wear today?" I swear she was jumping off my bed and lunging for the baby clothes before I even finished my sentence. We ended up putting Mikayla in a cute pink dress with tights.

"Come on, we are going to be late," Christian said as we were finishing getting her dressed and packing her Dipper bag. On our way to the café, I kept getting strange looks from everyone. I mean if I saw anyone else walking around campus with a baby, I would give a few strange looks myself. After we all got our food, we made our way over to the table where Eddie, Adrian, and Dimitri sat.

"So Rose, How's the little angel today?" Adrian asked holding out his hands for Mikayla. I handed her over to him and she started to squirm.

"She's fine," I say picking up my muffin and taking a bite of it. "She doesn't seem it," says Eddie as Mikayla started to cry. Adrian held her out to me and as soon as she was back in my hands, she stopped crying.

"I just don't think she likes you," I say with a grin.

"See Ralf, I told you she was a whore. She even has a kid. Hey Rose, who is the father? Stan? Maybe even you, Belikov? You know she sleeps around with everyone so I wouldn't even be surprised if she screws you." Dimitri stood up to stand in front of Jesse and Ralf.

"Mr. Zeklos and Mr. Sarcozy, I can have you both expelled for those comments. I suggest you apologize to Rose immediately." Dimitri replied with a deathly glare. Jesse looked like he was going to say another snarky comment but then he looked at Dimitri's face.

"We areeee-ee sorr-yy," they said a little scared.

"Now go," Dimitri said and they ran off. Dimitri sat down next to me and I gave his hand a quick squeeze as a thanks. He held out his hands and Mikayla leaned over and put her little arms around his neck.

"I think she wants to say thank you too," I said with a smile.

**Alright so that is the end of chapter three so I would love some ideas and I would love reviews so GO REVIEW! **

**Xxxx bella**


	4. IMPORTANT!

**Alright guys. So I am really busy and I have an issue. Right now I have three vampire academy stories that I am doing plus I have one I have been thinking up that I really want to do. The thing is I only have time to do one of the at a time so you guys will have to vote which story I keep. Also tell me if I should do the story I am thinking of. Sorry but I can't tell you what it's about just cause someone would steal my idea so go vote on the poll. The poll will end this Friday. For the stories I do cancel, I will post a new chapter and then tell you that it will be taking a break. Go vote and check out my other stories and don't forget to review **


End file.
